


The Boy Who Might've Lived And The Boy Who Made Him Live Forever

by evergreenvine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreenvine/pseuds/evergreenvine
Summary: Edward is a vampire who lives in the Forbidden Forest, and Harry is a very curious-and stupid wizard.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	The Boy Who Might've Lived And The Boy Who Made Him Live Forever

Edward watched him, the pretty boy with that stupid mess of raven hair, he was walking into the forbidden forest to begin yet another week of detention. You may find yourself wondering, how did Edward know this? Well, he had watched the little shit trample through HIS goddamn woods nearly every month for years. And he was getting fucking tired of it. Edward had determined to get rid of him for good, and this time, he was going to do it. Set that little boy straight in his ways. 

Edward began, just as young Harry did, a sequence of events that would stretch across lifetimes.

Edward's honey topaz eyes almost blurred as he ran through the woods, being a vampire was just like that sometimes, well, most of the time. His lighting fast speed brought him to the boy quickly. It was truly a mystery to why Edward called Harry a boy, seeing as to the naked eye, they were the same age, 17, but truly Edward was much older than his sculpted face might lead you to believe. 

After Edward's short jog, around 5 miles, he finally saw him. Harry was truly beautiful, his messy dark hair, emerald green eyes, and lanky frame made Edward feel some kinda way, some kinda way that he would never admit to anyone, even to himself. Of course, the best way for him to hide this strange feeling was to shroud it in some easy to make, homegrown hatred. The seventeen-year-old wandered further into the forest, and Edward took note of the fact that this time, unlike all the others, Harry was alone. Only a single small lantern accompanied the teen. Edward wondered why; had they changed the rules? But why did Edward care? Did the boy finally get to him? No. This was good! It was perfect actually; if he could just find the best way to begin this conversation.

But apparently, whilst Edward was deep in thought, Harry solved the dilemma for him. Edward felt a light, but slightly urgent tapping on his shoulder. Tap-taptap-tap-taptap. Edward's head snapped to the sound, and there he was. The last of the evening light streamed through the clouds and trees to create a heavenly glow around the angelic boy. Oh no, there it was, what once faded on that horrible day in 1901, there it was, Edward's heart thumping to the same beat of lovely Harry's, a heartbeat that drowned out every other sound. 

"Hey, I'm a little lost, I came in here for detention. I was told that I would find my task in here, and honestly? I haven't found shit. Uhm, you go to Hogwarts, right? You look it, I mean, I definitely would've remembered seeing you" Harry said, sounding a little scared at first, but swiftly growing foolishly confident. 

"Oh, yeah hi, I don't actually go to Hogwarts, I live here, in the forest, but uhm, what did you say your name was? I can see if I know what's going on?" Edward said back to him, why was he being so nice to the boy he wondered to himself. 

"Ah right sorry I didn't say, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. You said you live in the forest right? I didn't know people lived in here, I thought only beasts did" He looked the other boy up and down as if he was trying to figure out if he was a centaur in disguise or something like that.

"Oh, well that is true," Edward inched closer to the boy, "I'm betting you can't guess what kind of monster I am" He backed the beautiful boy up completely to the tall tree him.

"Are you - An A-a-merican?" Harry said, almost shaking with fear,

Edwards resolve almost - almost fell, this stupid kid. "No, dumbass, I'm a vampire"

"Wait - really??," Harry said, eyebrows raised, "I mean I would've believed a fallen angel, but vampire? You don't look like the classic Dracula now do you?"

"You know if you keep talking like that I'm gonna have to kill you," Edward said, putting his arms up to surround the boys escape paths.

Harry smirked "I like to know a guys name before he takes me out," He wraps his long slender arms around the taller boy's neck

Edward was furious; Harry's emerald green eyes had him captivated, and he hated it. Their closeness killed him (for a second time) "It's Edward" He grunted out, regretting it immediately as the boy's eyes lit up

"Edward...Eddie, are you sure your American? I've never heard of an American with a beautiful name to match his stunning features, are you some kind of supermodel I'm not aware of?"

"Haha, very funny little boy, didn't your nanny send you out here to do your chores? You shouldn't be flirting with a vampire in the middle of the night" Edward said, removing Harry's arms from his neck.

"I'm not a little boy Eddie, and what do you mean? Middle of the night, it's only been a few minutes?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, of course, you didn't know, you didn't even figure that my kind lived in these wood's, why would you know about all the rules?" Edward said, backing up, the space he left between them was so cold 

"Way to be condescending pretty boy," Harry said, looking a little upset, and cold, he pulled his robes closer to his body, "And what "rules" are you talking about?"

Edward felt a little bad for the boy, but he answered anyway "When you talk to vampires, time moves fast", he half-smiled

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Harry smiled back, "Its looking dark, I should probably head back soon. But I would really love to chat again, maybe tomorrow?"

"Yes - uhm, yeah, of course, I can meet you back here tomorrow afternoon?" Edward said, sheepishly

"Sounds great Eddie!" Harry said, "I'll see you tomorrow then," He said, preparing to leave when Edward interrupted his thoughts, 

"I'll walk you back to the castle, there's a lot of dangerous beasts out here," Edward said, way more confident this time

"Oh, that'd be lovely! Thank you" Harry said, then, he grabbed Edwards arm and led him on the path back to the castle. And just as soon as they had arrived at the door, Edward turned to leave, "See you tomorrow Eddie!!" Harry called out across the field. 

Edward silently cursed himself, he really had let the boy get to him goddamnit, the whole plan was to get him OUT of the forest, not invite him back into it! 

(To Be Continued)


End file.
